In a conventional slot machine, three rotating drums, having various symbols on the surface thereof, rotate. When a game start command is received, the three rotating drums are rotated and when the player presses stop switch buttons in sequence, the drum rotation is stopped. A predetermined number of game play media are paid out to the player for a winning game play in response to the combination of the symbols after the drum rotation stops.
Another slot machine comprises a CRT provided on its front in place of the rotating drums and displays a total of nine symbols on three rows x three columns of the CRT. Further, slot machines comprising a liquid Crystal display for displaying symbols are provided as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 4-220274 and 4-220275 and International Publication No. WO92/11070. These kinds of slot machines which display symbols include slot machines which display nine symbols on three rows x three columns of the display window and slot machines which display three symbols on each of the three display windows provided for each row. In the present specification, the row of the display screen is referred to as display window.
When symbols are displayed on the CRT or the liquid crystal display, the symbols are replaced at given frame period intervals in order to display them as if the symbols had actually rotated. However, the frame period is 1/60 or 1/30 sec, and the player only sees the symbols flicker if the symbols are simply replaced at this rate. Thus, the player cannot feel as if the symbols had rotated, as in the rotating drum type slot machine, and it is not as interesting.